


【轉載】论坛标签受害者A的报恩

by ranqiu



Series: 論壇體 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranqiu/pseuds/ranqiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：惜空秋<br/>附言：给生生《不要随便尝试简讯里所提的奇怪信息》的番外~<br/>如果没有读过前文可能不容易看懂，请先去看生太太的前文XD<br/>傻白甜吐槽向，并未影射其它论坛和人，如有雷同实属巧合。<br/>最后，感谢偶像Mrs. Graves的串场，感谢麦狐狸群里所有可爱的姑娘的友情客串XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	【轉載】论坛标签受害者A的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 微薄原文地址：http://www.weibo.com/p/1001603837711655015277

Lestrade收了条警告。

破天荒地。石破天惊。斗转星移。时空倒转。  
他盯着那条警告瞪眼三秒，突然觉得早上制止了Sherlock踢上那个嫌疑人的屁股简直大错特错，那样的话，至少此刻还会有个人和他一样感到无比糟心。  
他等待着那条警告的全文，但他的住宅网速实在不忍直视，只有那每次都能让他密集恐惧的背景图还在慢慢缓冲。他除了一条“您的主题 【L/M】【原创】名字我还在想… 被 版主 警告”之外什么也看不见。  
好吧。Lestrade想。  
秉持着先从大局出发的职业习性，他先认真地回忆了一下自己所发主题的版头，是否有发错区。  
221B3F>论坛>同人文>麦雷麦专区>【原创】【L/M】名字我还在想你们随便先看看（清水无差一发完）  
没错啊。  
作为一个取名无能星人，其实221B3F的首页漂浮着不少类似的帖子，没道理只有他被一枪打。所以是另外的理由，他瞪着逐渐浮现出来的文字。  
\-----------------------------------  
“累计 3 次警告，您将被自动禁止发言 15 天。  
截止至目前，您已被警告 2 次，请注意！”

版主附言：标签不规范，已修改并警告一次，请查看版规 ...  
\-----------------------------------

Lestrade一看，版主把他的GregXMycroft撤了，改成LestradeXMycroft，还添加了MycroftXLestrade？！  
逆人CP，如杀父母。  
第一次被警告完全是因为他压根不知道有标签这回事，还不小心发错版，Lestrade也认了。但是这一次他认认真真地带对了CP标签，这小婊砸居然还警告他？  
Lestrade出离愤怒了。  
这是在我的辖区！我的版块！以及我的粉丝群众目睽睽之下被！警！告！老子就是不想写肉而且不想被压这么难吗！！  
Lestrade不那么理智地去互助区发了个求抱团的贴。  
\-----------------------------------  
【吐槽】决定发帖初体验结果被版主一枪打，合适吗  
1#  
GLESTRADE  
正文：  
论坛标签受害者A：  
日，第一次发篇帖子居然就被版主警告，还被强行改了CP向，有种掀桌的冲动。  
版主把我的标签GregXMycroft撤了，改成LestradeXMycroft，还添加了MycroftXLestrade  
\-----------------------------------

毕竟这不是什么大事，发完之后Lestrade就把那楼抛过脑后，去看了会卷宗。  
当他再次点开刷新的时候，他诧异地发现那楼已经被掐到了六十楼有余。于是他带着点儿好奇，左手握着卷宗，右手往下滚动鼠标看了起来。

2# 论坛标签受害者B Mrs. Graves：  
苦逼译者修改名字以示支持。  
血泪两行，已弃文一篇。译文列表请转BO3吧亲们，我不想下次再发错被永久禁言，我还想混221B3F看文的。

3# 生是生熟的生：  
明白楼主感受。看到我的文被版主标了LM有吓一跳，虽然说也不是真的很计较攻受问题，不过没有插入就等于互攻是版主的逻辑还是这件事是我的误解？

4# 资深舔屏师  
呵呵哒，路过，顺便说论坛的标签系统难用的一笔，我就不吐槽了

5# 我路过买个甜甜圈很快就走  
标签搜索很难用？？？？  
被楼上说得我好想感受一下这难用的搜索——请问，标签搜索在哪儿？

6# 麦哥的烟  
抖M表示同想感受一下，求问标签搜索在哪儿+1

7# 卖一个雷  
被警告两次之后依然不知道标签搜索在哪儿+2

8# 兄弟以外全员邪教  
从来没搜过，关键字不好使吗？  
来了一年了才知道居然还有这个东西？？？卧槽，那它存在的意义是啥？楼下快告诉我你们用过它。

9# 政府你还缺暖床的吗  
没有。十五字呀十五字，十五字呀十五字，十五字。

10# 麦哥酥  
让8楼失望了。顺带说一句，点进去看了你的贴，我得说句公道话楼主，“名字我还在想你们随便先看看”——这绝逼是一下就会被版主盯上的节奏。起名废请砍掉重练，节哀顺变（拍肩

11# 腐瞅者联盟  
这是为了公平对待读者和发帖者。规矩爱守守，不守滚。

12# 喵克罗夫特  
呵呵哒楼上优越感满点你妈炸了。你不是写手吧，而且好像这个标签系统只有麦雷麦板块有，其它地方都没有，公平个毛线球球。规矩就是只尊重了读者搜索的便利么，写手的玻璃心呢？写手的个人意愿是屎吗？  
决定一个站子的最终价值所在还是写手吧，你见读者因为标签被警告禁言过？一门心思针对写手什么仇什么怨，不要怪我阴谋论，“一朵开向S的花”前段时间的辞职贴是为了什么，你们心知肚明。

13# 探长快上  
“一朵开向S的花”版主只是淡圈，楼上如此暴躁为哪般，我会疑心你是4楼的小号。摸着良心提醒一句，虽然不是全坛，但确实还有一个版块也在用标签。

14# 我来组成三件套  
喂喂喂，你们就没有一个人安慰楼主吗！！！鱼性呢？  
楼主我来安慰你！  
以及，求问标签如何搜索……【。

15# 一杯咖啡两颗糖  
记得千万不要编辑首楼，不然你就会发现那个逆CP标签还会繁殖成十几个……

……  
……  
……

在艰苦地撑了十楼左右后，被标签害苦的写手吐槽与求搜索方法的人很快将楼带歪，把受害者BCDEF排满24个英文字母然后一二三四二二三四换个姿势再来一次。受害者满坑满谷，尸横遍野。其余寻觅标签搜索框的好奇路人踩在受害者的尸体上左右张望。  
就在探长护鱼之心水涨船高，进而准备撸袖子发出‘让我们干倒版主吧’这一号召、揭竿而起的历史时刻，第66楼，版主屈尊出现了。  
66#  
版主  
请正确使用标签系统，麦雷麦版块的标签为MycroftXLestrade，不是MycroftXGreg。无差必须两个都标注。

探长，终于，炸了。  
Lestrade人生中头一次运指如飞，并以‘上！扑倒那个疑犯！’的果敢坚决地点了发送键：  
\-----------------------------------  
呵呵哒，名配姓，版主小学英语没毕业？  
艹，老子还不能有名字了是伐，版主你爸名字叫daddy你妈名字叫mummy是吧  
你姥姥户口本上写的是Granny，你爷爷TMD叫Grandpa  
你大爷叫Uncle！  
标签打了GregXMycroft修改成LestradeXMycroft我也认了，还硬给删了添加了MycroftXLestrade闹哪样？  
文章没有CP向，但作者心里有，不想在标签里被强奸CP向可以吗？  
\-----------------------------------  
在发出去的最后一刻，Lestrade的警觉总算灵光了一下，他在千钧一发之际将正文里的“老子”修改成了“探长”。  
好险，差点露馅。  
Lestrade对自己满点的吐槽技能很是满意地撸了一把银灰色的头毛，喝了一口浓咖啡，点击刷新——然后目瞪口呆地发现了他的页面为“您的页面已被删除”。  
好吧，Lestrade光荣地被删帖封号了。嗯，依然是在他的辖区，他的版块，以及他的粉丝们众目睽睽之下。

人民的好探长仰天长啸。  
FUCK DAMN SHIT。

如果不是因为论坛系统回复不够智能化，Lestrade觉得自己可能会看到这样的一条信息：因为 版主 对您的帖子产生了如下不良反应“莫名觉得自己被骂了一户口本”因此 恶狠狠地 删除了您的帖子并对您执行了【禁言两周】的操作。  
在暴躁了十秒钟之后，Lestrade终于露齿而笑。  
除了他有点心疼自己被腰斩的帖子以外。不过他可以去找John喝一杯，聊一聊这不管什么破事——当然，Lestrade可不会说出“嘿，John，我写的我和你室友的那个哥哥的同人文”这种话来。

但Lestrade没料到在试着倾倒自己前些天的糟心事儿时，他还是感到有点儿窘迫。  
“那个，John。”他双手搓着啤酒杯试图让自己不那么别扭——瞧，这不是说你没法处理这些，它只是一个问题，对，一个问题。就像平常你去向Sherlock咨询一样，这应该没什么难度。  
John毫无困难地察觉到了他的窘境，他调整自己的坐姿，对我们的好探长展开一个全心关注且充满鼓励的微笑：“说说。”  
Lestrade尽可能让自己不那么含糊其辞：“我是说，呃，你看，因为你经常写作。我就是想问，我假设你有，在某些平台上，比如说论坛之类的地方有那么一个账号什么的——我可不是想要发掘你的隐私，我保证。”  
“男人间的秘密谈话？”John极其爽快地喝了一口啤酒，向着他单眼眨了眨，“噢是的，我有。你知道的，一些文章啊什么的，披着马甲的时候人总是更容易说真话的，当然。”  
“那是怎样的？当你被警告的时候。”  
“警告？”John意外地皱眉，但随即就露出一副“心有戚戚焉”的糟心表情，郁结地摸着后脖颈，“……是的，当然，拜那些蠢到不能言语的版主所赐，偶尔会有。”  
Lestrade吐了一口气，感觉一口鸟气消散开了：“统一战线。”  
John举杯迎上他的：“敬我们操蛋的版主。”  
他们花了两瓶啤酒的时间来互相大吐苦水，谁都没有透露自己写的具体内容，当然也默契地没有对对方旁敲侧击。这友善的谈话持续了大约半个钟，最后不得已在一直走神Sherlock的咆哮声中结束。  
那时候Lestrade正不经意地说起标签受害者已逾百人。  
卷毛侦探突然就从装死状态噌的一声蹿起来，警惕地左右打量二人：“等等，受害者逾百人？你们有大案子居然瞒着我！受害者在哪？”他像被背叛似地怒视Lestrade，然后又受伤地瞪着John。  
在最初的震惊过后，Lestrade和John面面相觑，然后一个捂脸一个扶额，各自发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

同一时间，Mycroft在联合国大会上莫名其妙地嘴角上扬15度，微笑得有点狰狞。  
不，这里面绝对没有存在着什么关联。  
绝对，绝对，没有。

作为一个毫无人权的小透明兼守法人士，Lestrade经此一役充分体会到了小透明无人权的痛楚。在和John酣畅淋漓地吐槽过之后，Lestrade觉得好多了，在禁言时间里，他寻思着自己是不是该如某个坛友建议的那样，砍掉重练一下。  
但砍掉重练的第一步，就是申请ID。之前那个“GLESTRADE”实在太蠢了，但他试了无穷多个ID全都被无情占用，而他实在想不到什么新的ID会是既没有被使用，同时又有意义的。抱着‘试一试’的心态，Lestrade按着提示在昵称栏输入了【请输入昵称】。  
然后。  
Lestrade在心里卧槽了一声，他认命地顺手在设置密码栏输入了“password”。  
就这样，Lestrade开始了他的小号生涯。

一不做，二不休。  
Lestrade砍掉了自己刚开始起头的“【雷麦】银光（麦克罗夫特暗恋梗，HE）”，在电脑幽幽的蓝光前、论坛的标题栏里敲下另外几个绝逼截然不同的字——“【原创】【雷麦】炖肉三十题，接受点菜”。  
这一夜，苏格兰场的银狐探长完成了从心到身的完整蜕变：不就是一个论坛嘛，他Lestrade搞得定穷凶极恶的犯罪分子，还能搞不定区区一篇文？还有三具尸体等着老子呢谁有空跟你花前月下儿女情长，还是速度地滚床单来得实在。

他一口气开了七篇短文，五个案件向两个PWP。  
Lestrade的算盘打得不错：他手边最不缺的就是卷宗，案件什么的，那简直是信手拈来。他只需要从结案文件夹里随便抽一份案子安在文里，就能唬得那群小屁孩子一愣一愣的。  
——但他没考虑到自己的职业病。  
于是晚上对着电脑，Lestrade把自己的脸蹂躏了很久。没错，他有强大的真实感和逻辑支持，但他就是没办法不把每一篇都写得像个该死的结案报告。而每一篇都以“Greg处理了一整晚的结案报告”结束更增加了这种感觉。  
点题啊升华啊对他简直就是上辈子的事儿了。  
但这也不意外，意外的是他的PWP两天就噌噌噌地爆了热度，两个帖子都火辣辣地飘红了。至于原因？请参见《不要随便尝试简讯里所提的奇怪信息》第八条【8.为什么被顶上首页的热门帖子通常都是NC-17】  
这让脸皮已经在221B某侦探面前磨得无比之厚的Lestrade再一次没有忍住捂脸的冲动：他活了四十岁，这还是头一次觉得自己的性生活可能会有值得称道的地方。

现在Lestrade终于获得了足够多的积分，可以去阅读一些有积分限制的文了。  
照理说，这两周他应该过得极其滋润。  
但莫名不顺。

首先，是他最喜欢的版主“一朵开向S的花”真的消失了。  
“一朵开向S的花”是从开坛就驻站的版主，元老中的元老，虽然只喜好写一点儿SherlockX玛丽苏的文，但为人还是亲切可爱的。她的辞职贴一发一片哗然。  
“一朵开向S的花”坦坦然地扔了个理由，表示自己淡出神夏圈。但和许多人一样，Lestrade对此表示怀疑。他合理猜测“一朵开向S的花”可能是因为另一个版主实在蠢到不能以英语沟通，干脆扔下个理由假死跑了——这突然变得异常符合逻辑，Lestrade对她有点儿莫名的同情：一个连名配姓的CP都能搭配出炉的版主，要和她商量版务好像是有点人力不可达成。  
然后就是众多额头上贴着“量产保证”的大大在标签策略下纷纷中枪倒地，坛子里坑了一大票文，＠福艾一生推 ＠福茉一生推 和＠艾茉大法好 的作者突然像约好了似的，周更一起变成了月更。  
而据其中一位作者说，由于标签缘故被禁言一个月，他已经是非常艰难地在冒头。措辞声泪俱下异常感人。  
Lestrade作为一位资深探长，他有道理怀疑这三位都是某个大神的马甲，否则这位大大没可能一个月内连中三元，就算是IP累积也不能。  
他叹了声气，继续追论坛里BDSM大手“豹纹都是邪道看我头像”、疑似艾婶本人创作的《【雷麦】【BDSM】监禁系列技巧向长文（1827楼更倒数第二章：延迟快感，束缚）》  
好歹这篇文就快要完结了。  
他没想到的是，刚点进去，就是轰天一个大霹雳：  
（字体加大加粗）  
本文停更  
万里长征最后一步。57万字长篇，作者大大更文还差最后一章完结，结果由于新开一坑华丽丽地栽倒在了标签错误下，被永久禁言。  
楼内哀嚎恸哭，目不忍视。  
探长怒发冲冠捶坏了两周以来的第三个键盘。  
是可忍，孰不可忍！Lestrade决定，不论他积攒的人气多么不够，他都一定要掀起这场鱼民自卫反击战了。

就在他还在气头上时，他的手机居然敢给他震个不停？Lestrade面色不善地抓过手机，上面好死不死地显示着“Holmes”。  
我们的探长露出了一个森森的微笑。  
“除了'该版主已被撤职'以外的任何话，我现在都不想从你嘴里听到，Mycroft。”当他接到那个电话时，Lestrade刚把鼠标从“豹纹都是邪道看我头像”的雷麦BDSM文上移开。他用毋庸置疑的强硬口吻说道。  
电话那头前所未有地停顿了三秒钟。然后传来一声干咳，迟疑道：“……探长？”  
考虑到一个Holmes的思考速度能有多快，这差不多相当于Mycroft对震惊表达的最高级别。和叙利亚突然雄起成为第三大国并决定干预英国内政的程度不相上下。  
Lestrade还没来得及做出其他反应，电话就仓促地挂断了。  
Lestrade将手机拿远了一点，愣了好久，才意识到Mycroft的行为有多么反常——但他进而就发觉到那是因为他刚才下意识地使用了同人文里'他'对Mycroft说话的方式。  
下一刻，Lestrade就丢脸地扔开手机捧住脑袋呻吟了一声——Mycroft当然没有反应了，天杀的他怎么会知道那个论坛？更别提看到那些操蛋的让Lestrade脱口而出某些不妥句子的小黄文。对于Lestrade万分无礼的回答，惊愕是当然的。  
于是当Mycroft整理好自己的情绪第二次打来电话的时候，我们的探长预备以比他以往任何一次都要恭敬和诚恳的语气回答：“Mr. Holmes，请问有什么能为您效劳？”  
但Mycroft并没有立刻再打来。  
噢上帝，Mycroft刚才很可能是想问问他的弟弟又闹了什么乱子。现在他会在做什么？八成是在盘算着怎么把Lestrade隔离起来审查一下精神状态吧。噢，标签，标签，都是这该死的标签的错。  
Lestrade忐忑又泄气地换回自己GLESTRADE的大号，点开自己的更文楼。  
偶尔他脾气不太受控的时候他就会这么干，这样他就可以顶着自己的本名尽情吐槽了，反正他还在禁言期间，点下发送之后内容就会自动归零。这样想说的话他放心说了，发也发了，不该看的也看不到，而这让Lestrade莫名地很解气。  
他的鼠标掠过一众“求更文”，视线最终停留在一条新发的回帖上：

\-----------------------------------  
844# 弟控是美德  
亲爱的楼主，如果您愿意让他们约会的时候吃点什么快餐以外的东西，相信这篇文章会更具有说服力与真实感。  
Mycroft吃盒饭的画面恕我无法想象。  
\-----------------------------------

靠，这个我也知道。Lestrade心里狠狠地想，可是老子工作时只吃过快餐，Mycroft的毛我都没摸到过啊槽！除非你想要看黑暗料理？  
他戳进那个挑剔的读者主页，那是个很新的ID，发帖数是1。  
“如果我有机会知道Mycroft的菜单，221B3F的版主在半个月前就已经被撤了好吗？用点儿脑子，亲爱的姑娘！”  
Lestrade习惯性地吐槽，打了一大段，然后刷新。突然发现这条回复它……发出去了。  
OH FUCK！探长脑子一蒙，诶哟我简直日了猫头鹰了！不是还在禁言状态么呢两周怎么这么快就过了！  
他手忙脚乱地想要编辑掉它，但手机短信就在这时响了。  
Lestrade没来由地一哆嗦，他睇向那个小屏幕。  
Dear Greg，你是否需要给你的文章里添加一些有说服力的素材譬如说GordonRamsay餐厅的菜单？鄙人将很高兴获知对于解除这一写作困境有所帮助。——MH  
他倒吸一口凉气。  
这不可能，不不不，疯了，这不可能。  
你不妨将它仅仅当成一个普通读者对于更文的热忱。——MH  
Lestrade点进去再次看了看那个读者的主页，好确认自己不是突然眼睛产生了什么问题：上帝，虽然是崭崭新的ID，但它的注册时间几乎和建坛时间一样久。

OH GOD YES。  
几点？——GL  
就当为了搞清楚一个真实的Mycroft和那些荒唐的文之间的差别，Lestrade深呼吸。

那天晚上的事情被写出来是会被和谐掉的，所以本处略去三万字。  
不过后来，221B3F论坛里就冒出了一篇新的文章。作者“请输入昵称”把这篇文命名为《【雷麦】论坛标签受害者A的报恩》  
“请输入昵称”之前的文每一篇都以“Greg处理了一整晚的结案报告”结束，除了这一篇。不过这篇文通篇都使用第一人称，让它第一眼看上去就很像个结案陈词就对了——尤其是当它以‘嗯，于是我和Mycroft睡了，但这好像一点也不应该让人感到惊奇’作为结束的时候。  
内容依旧是清水无差，标签依旧只有GregXMycroft，但这次它没有再惨遭修改。

尾声

传言，221B3F有四篇动不得的标签BUG文章，操作它们会导致论坛系统崩溃。  
“@弟控是美德 写的【原创】强权政府（麦雷不可逆，pwp，多肉，bdsm，HE）”，权限设置为只对单一阅读者开放，天知道他怎么设置的。管理员给出的解释是“后台根本找不到开放的选项”。  
“@老子不是Gay 写的日更贴【华福华】我觉得，我室友，喜欢我”根本没有标签，但每次禁言，十分钟内一定会莫名其妙被解封。  
“@私以外全员金鱼 【福华福】化学反应”，因为作者嘲讽值开得太高，所有管理都尝试着禁过它的作者。但每次禁言后，管理层都会被莫名其妙全员禁言，禁言时间一个月。  
而“@请输入昵称 【雷麦】论坛标签受害者A的报恩”是绝对绝对不能动的，如果动了的话版主会被自动离职IP永久不能登入——但谁也不想作死地去验证一下这传言究竟是不是真的，因为传言里还这么说：上一个动了这篇文的版主至今还在发配中东，苦逼地排队领着救济粮。


End file.
